The Fourth Quarter Quell
by Twilight fangirl13
Summary: The rebellion failed, Katniss and Peeta have to be mentors, then comes the fourth Quarter Quell. Two young friends are suddenly thrown into the Hunger Games, not knowing who to trust and if they'll get out alive. I need tributes, submit please!
1. The Reapings

**The Fourth Quarter Quell**

**Summary: **The rebellion failed, Katniss and Peeta have to be mentors, then comes the fourth Quarter Quell. Two young friends are suddenly thrown into the Hunger Games, not knowing who to trust and if they'll get out alive.

**Chapter One: The Reapings**

_Mae's PoV_

"Come on, come on," I say, looking back at my best friend. We were going to be late for the reapings if we didn't hurry and if either one of us got called, there would be a lot of questions.

"I'm coming," Primrose -Rose- Mellark almost yells back at me.

I roll my eyes and come to stop outside the roped off section of the town square. I feel Rose's hand on my shoulder and the two of us slip under the rope and push pass people until were standing with all the other sixteen year old girls.

The Mayor is just ending his speech as the two of us look up at the stage. Both of Rose's parents are sitting up there, along with Haymitch Abernathy. Though all of them seem to be ripped of their Victor's status, their all still very respected in District Twelve. The Mayor sits down beside them as a tall lanky man with blue hair walks up to the two sphere's filled with names.

He begins to talk about the Games and how great they'll be, but I tune him out thinking back to the horrors this years Games will bring.

"_On the twenty-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that their children were dying because of their choice to initiate violence, every district was made to hold an election and vote on the tributes who would represent._

"_On the fiftieth anniversary, as a reminder that two rebels died for each Capitol citizen, every district was required to send twice as many tributes._

"_On the seventy-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the Capitol, the male and female tributes were to be reaped from their existing pool of victors._

"_Now as we honor our fourth Quarter Quell," said the president, and he turns to a young boy holding a small wooden box, he takes out and envelope marked 100. "On the one-hundredth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that everyone makes mistakes, sometimes even twice, every district is to send twice as many tributes, just like they did fifty years ago."_

The man reaches into one of the sphere's and pulls out a piece of paper. He turns back and looks at our past victors before he read the name.

"Primrose Mellark."

Someone screams, loudly. Its scary and bloodcurdling, but they don't stop.

Then I realize its me.

**Earlier**

I sit quietly, staring out around me, just waiting and watching.

"Hey," I jumped as Rose sits down beside me, she rolls her eyes and hands me some bread. I take out some jam and we cover our pieces of bread with it, laughing and too soon licking our fingers clean of the stickiness.

"How was everything?" I ask her, we both didn't want to talk about today, but we both knew that it has to be done.

"Mom's jumpy and dad was having one of his fits when I snuck out," she whispers, I nod, knowing how things can go from already bad to worse at the Mellarks.

"I let dad and Mason sleep," I told her, Rose nods, and the two of us stand up, its time to hunt.

Three hours later our game bags are full and after a quick pit stop at the Hob were on our way home.

I'm walking in just as dad and Mason are stepping out, I make sure to kiss both of them on their cheeks and then dig around in my mother's old clothes for something presentable to wear.

My mother had died when Mason was three, he barely remembers her, but I was seven. I remember my mother well, she was beautiful and kind and respected. She had been the Mayor's daughter when my father was young, and despite the fact that he was from the Seam they fell in love and had me and my brother. But when she died things changed for my family, my father grew depressed and stopped going into the woods. He brought home barely enough money for us to live on and even then we sit went hungry. Then Rose dragged me out into the woods and things changed once again, I began to hunt and set up snares and we survived.

I pull on my mothers old clothes and hear a knock on the door.

Me and Rose then started to race down to the square.

**Present**

I dig my nails into Rose's arm, but she pulls away.

"No!" I scream, trying to pull her back, but I start to feel arms grab me and pull me away from her.

I'm crying and I don't hear the man pull out the two boy tributes, I only feel the strongest pair of arms release me.

"Shut up," someone hisses, I wipe my eyes and look up at the stage, all they need is one last girl tribute.

"Klara F-"

"I volunteer!" I yell, and begin to shove and push my way up to the stage, "I volunteer!"

"And who are you?" the escort asks.

"Maysilee, Mae Hawthorne."


	2. Tribute List and Form

_**DO NOT SUBMIT ANYONE FOR DISTRICT TWELVE!**_

I need tributes for the spaces that aren't filled, if you want to give background on the District Four tributes you can, just know that the two there are boyfriend/girlfriend.

I also need mentors (up to three for a district, if you give anyone for Thirteen THEY WILL BE MOVED!), and I need one stylist!

I will not post another chapter (just update this one with names) until I have all my tributes and mentors.

**District One Tributes:**

**Boy:**

**Boy:**

**Girl:** Ruby Zershmeide (15)

**Girl:**

**Mentors and Games they won:**

**District Two Tributes:** Extra points for submitting a tribute for this District.

**Boy:**

**Boy:**

**Girl:**

**Girl:**

**Mentors and Games they won:**

**District Three Tributes:**

**Boy:**

**Boy:**

**Girl: **Monkshood -Monk- Splice (15)

**Girl:**

**Mentors and Games they won: **Lani Talon (42th)

**District Four Tributes:**

**Boy: **Kevin Finn (15)

**Boy:**

**Girl:** Marissa Fiver (15)

**Girl:**

**Mentors and Games they won:** Finnick Odair (65th) Annie Odair (68th) Conner Odair (99th)

**District Five Tributes:**

**Boy:**

**Boy:**

**Girl:** Teagan Willow (14)

**Girl:**

**Mentors and Games they won:**

**District Six Tributes:** Extra points for submitting a tribute for this District.

**Boy:**

**Boy:**

**Girl:**

**Girl:**

**Mentors and Games they won:**

**District Seven Tributes: **

**Boy:**

**Boy:**

**Girl: **Sabrina Richards (17)

**Girl: **Brooke Richards (17)

**Mentors and Games they won:** Johanna Mason (61st) - I also need two more mentors, they don't need to much info on them

**District Eight Tributes:** Extra points for submitting a tribute for this District.

**Boy:**

**Boy:**

**Girl:**

**Girl:**

**Mentors and Games they won:**

**District Nine Tributes:** Extra points for submitting a tribute for this District.

**Boy:**

**Boy:**

**Girl:**

**Girl:**

**Mentors and Games they won:**

**District Ten Tributes:** I just need one girl! Preferably young!

**Boy:** Tristan Daniel (15)

**Boy:** Leo Beowoolf (18)

**Girl: **Artemis Renee Bronte (17)

**Girl:**

**Mentors and Games they won:** Thrush Stanford (67th)

**District Eleven Tributes:** I need two boys!

**Boy:**

**Boy:**

**Girl:** Selena Yodis (14)

**Girl: **Alloura Marzougi (12)

**Mentors and Games they won:** Celeste Harrisvet (87th)

**District Twelve Tributes:** DO NOT SUBMIT A TRIBUTE FOR THIS DISTRICT!

**Boy:** Thom Strove (17)

**Boy:** Isaac Fields (17)

**Girl:** Primrose -Rose- Mellark (16)

**Girl:** Maysilee -Mae- Hawthorne (16)

**Mentors and Games they won:** Haymitch Abernathy (50th) Katniss Everdeen-Mellark (74th) Peeta Mellark (74th)

**District Thirteen Tributes:** All District Thirteen tributes have to be 12-14, I may make ONLY ONE 15, but probably not.

**Boy:**

**Boy:**

**Girl: **Ariana Parsa (14)

**Girl:**

**Mentors and Games they won:** No Mentors

Form-

**Name:**

**Age: **District Thriteen tributes have to be in between ages twelve and fourteen, maybe one of them will be fifteen

**Gender:**

**District:**

**Appearance:** Nothing to crazy, save it for the Capitol

**Personality: **Make it District appropriate, but don't go too deep, I may change it for my liking

**Family/Friends (And how they interact with each other):**

**Token:**

**Volunteered? Why?:** I'm going to need some people to volunteer, and not just from Career Districts

**Weaknesses: **subject to change, but probably won't

**Strengths: **subject to change, but probably won't

**History/Background:**

**Reaction at reaping:** subject to change, but probably won't

**Tessarae? If so, how much?:** make it reasonable

**Interview angle and quote:** the angle is subject to change, but probably won't

**Mentor (with personality and which Games they won): **Up to three for a district, expect for Thirteen, Twelve, and Four, their done already.

**Alliance:** With Careers, other Districts, also tell why

**Death:** sorry, but I have my victors in mind already, but if you want to have someone have a memorable death, then tell me. Some people are going to die in the bloodbath, I'll put names in a hat and pull them out randomly.

OPTIONAL-

**Chariot outfit (just describe it. Same with the others.): **subject to change, depends on what others say for their outfit.

**Interview outfit:**

You can sponser your tribute, for every tribute you put in you get five points to spend on your favorite, every review you get three points.

PM me with this form filled out or you tribute will not be put into these Games!

Thank you, and may the odds _ever_ be in your favor!

Points:

_Prim4ever_ - 13 points

_Zac's Username Sucks _- 16 points

_Peace674_ - 8 points

_DawnKatnissMellark_ - 6 points

_.Forge/HarryPotte4eva _(I would love more characters, send me as many as you can please!)- 19 points

_IceTigers_ - 8 points

_Esse Quam Videri_ - 8 points

_booksarecool_ - 8 points


	3. Goodbye, The Train, And My Prep Team

**A/N: I still need tributes guys! Look at my tribute list and send me a few! _ANY FOR DISTRICT TWELVE WILL BE MOVED_!**

**Chapter Two: Goodbye, The Train, And The Prep Team**

_Mae's PoV_

I'm visited by my father and brother first, I hold Mason in my arms and rock him like I did when mom died. He's quiet and doesn't say anything when I tell everything that he should do, until I stop and just tell him that I love him.

"I love you too Mae, don't die," he whispers, I kiss his cheek and look up at my father.

"You won't shut down and you won't leave Mason on his own. You'll take care of him like you took care of me before mom died," I order him, he nods and pulls the two of us into a hug.

"Use your snares and archery to your advantage, Mae," he whispers, before he kisses my forehead and the Peacekeepers pull him and Mason out of the room.

My grandmother Hazelle, my Uncles Rory and Vick, and Aunt Posy along with all of my cousins come to wish me well and all tell me to try my best.

It seems very unexpected, yet understanding for the Mellarks to visit me. Ryan hugs me and I kiss his cheek, I tell him to make sure to check the snare route everyday after school with Mason and to reset them.

Peeta gives me some cookies and I take one, while I tell Ryan to give the rest to my brother and father. Then Ryan and Peeta are gone and Katniss sits down beside me.

"Your mother gave me this," said Katniss, pulling a very familiar pin out of her pocket, it the famous Mockingjay pin. "It was your great aunts, the one you were named after."

Maysilee.

"Thank you Katniss," I whispered, taking the pin and putting it on my dress.

"You deserve it, just please though, don't kill yourself trying to save Rose, your Gale's only daughter, and Madge wouldn't have wanted you to die like that," she says, I nod and then just like everyone else, she leaves.

I stand at the window long after the last glimpse of District Twelve has gone by, I know I should turn away, I should see who Rose's and my fellow tributes are, but I just can't get the thought of my brother and father out of my head, I can still see them standing at the train station, just staring at us.

"Mae," I jumped at the sound of my name, I turn and look at my best friend, Rose has her hand on my shoulder and begins to pull me away from the window.

"Come on, we need to go before Gavin gets on us," she says, I sigh and nod before following after her.

I drop into a seat beside Rose as dinner is served, and once I start eating, its hard not to stop, or to just start eating with my hands like our fellow tributes.

Peeta and our escort Gavin try to start up a conversation, but all attempts fail until Katniss asks why me and Rose were late to the reapings.

Our fellow tributes burst out laughing, and one of them falls out of his chair.

"Out in the woods of course," says one of them.

"Then at the Hob," says the other.

"Then raced to the square just in time for the reapings," says the first.

I throw my knife at Isaac Fields, he hides behind his chair, while I climb onto the table, three other knives in my hand.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Rose go after Thom Strove, I throw a knife at his sleeve and he has a bit of trouble pulling it out while Rose holds a knife over his throat.

"Enough!"

All of us turn to see Haymitch, red face -I'm not sure if its from anger or because of his drinking. He pulls the knife out of the table -which is holding down Thom's sleeve- and the other out of Isaac's seat.

"The four of you don't want to face each other, do you? The arena can make or break you, either you work as a team or you'll all die on your own!" yells Haymitch. Me and Rose nod and climb off the table, our dinner is finish in silence.

"Shall we watch the other reapings?" asks Gavin, all of us are quiet and follow after him, down to another compartment.

Watching the reapings with my fellow victors and mentors is different than watching them at home. At home we make fun of the weird names of the other tributes and bet on whose going to win, but not the way the Capitol does, just with chores and homework.

In District One there's a girl that looks stunned that she's called, but she has such a career look to her, that I don't even think twice about her.

I feel like I'm watching myself when a girl is ripped away from a boy in Four. Conner Odair has to get off the stage and pull the girl away from the boy, but then she starts to yell that she volunteers and follows the boy on stage. A girl that can't be older than twelve runs off the stage at the sight of her.

In Seven a pair of twins are called, both of them are so surprised that they cling to one another until Johanna Mason pulls them on stage.

In Ten the second boy tribute seems even more shocked than the first, he cries out a girls name and she runs to him, hugging him tightly before he walks up to the stage, regrettably.

In Eleven a small boy is called and there's a huge up roar in the crowd, until someone volunteers for him. The same thing happens again for a little girl, but when no one volunteers for her she burst into tears.

Then comes Twelve, its horrible watching myself. The look of desperation on my face as I tried to keep Rose standing beside me. Then hands grab me, pulling me away from her once again. Then Thom's name is called, and Isaac, he lets me go and walks up to the stage. I volunteer then, before they can even get the name out for the last tribute.

Thirteen seems to have a similar problem, they have to pull and push their four tributes to the stage, each of them are clinging to their family members.

"Why do they have to bring twelve and thirteen year olds into this?" Rose asks, "they shouldn't have to be killed like this."

"No one deserves this Rose," I say, "the Capitol only wants entertainment, were their pawns."

"Pieces on a chessboard? This has to be a big chessboard if theirs fifty-two of us Mae," says Isaac, I roll my eyes.

"I'm going to bed," I say, leaving the room, the thought of killing fifty-one other people haunting me.

When I wake up, I realize that I'm still wearing my mother's clothes, I change into a pair of pants and a t-shirt, then fold up my clothes and take them with me to the dining cart.

Haymitch is the only other one up and it makes me wonder if he even slept at all last night. I don't even bother to ask, I just pile some fruit on my plate and drink a weird yet delicious brown drink. I stare out the window, but the scenery moves by so fast that I start to get a headache.

"Mae, what are you doing up?" asks Katniss, as she and Peeta walk into the room, I don't say anything, just push my mother's dress over to her.

"Take it back to my father please?"

She nods and leaves the compartment, but upon her return though, she brings back my fellow tributes.

"What are the plans for today?" Thom asks, piling his plate high with different assortments of food.

"Were going to arrive at the Capitol today, all of you are going to be prepped and meet your stylists for the Games. Do everything they say," order Katniss, all of us nodded.

"Were not going to be naked or anything are we?" asks Isaac, I roll my eyes.

"Hopefully," I say, Isaac sighs.

I glare at Isaac and get more of the sweet brown drink, I can't help but raise my eyebrows when I notice Peeta and Katniss a dipping bread into it. The two of them seem to be lost in their own little world so they don't notice me.

All of us are still sitting in the dining cart when it suddenly goes dark, I know that were in some type of tunnel. I can't stop myself from jumping up and looking out the window once it starts to get light again. People are waving at us and pointing at the window, I smile and wave back for a little while, until I realize that these people want me dead for their entertainment.

I then just stare out, all four of us do, I start to look more at the streets and buildings. The streets are made out of weird colorful stones, the buildings are weird colors too, but there not multicolor like the streets.

"Does that person have whiskers?" asks Thom, I start to look back at the people after that comment.

Everyone seems to have something modified on them, weather it their hair, their skin color, some people have weird tattoos, others have whiskers or scales, its too unnatural, too fake.

I hate my prep team.

My prep team takes too much about themselves, their friends, fashion, so many things that bore me. They also get offended easily when I tell them to shut up. They rip out my hair -leg, arm, eyebrows-, scrub my skin raw, brush my hair with too much force.

I soon regret snapping at them.

"Ow!" I yell as Savi pulls the brush through my hair.

"Opps," she says, I sigh.

My prep team is made up of Savi -a woman with long white hair and vine-like tattoos running up her arms and over her face-, Divan -a man with green hair that stands up in spikes and fading light green skin-, and another woman named Phebe -bright orange curls and like Divan fading green skin.

When my team is finally done ripping my hair out and attacking my face with makeup, I walk into another room. I instantly feel better at the sight of Rose, I sit down beside her on a very comfortable couch, wrapping my thin silky robe tighter around me.

"I hate my prep team, they didn't have to rip out all my hair or put all this gunk on my face," I tell her, Rose rolls her eyes, but I can tell that she agrees with me.

The door opens and a woman with natural looking brown hair and pale skin walks in, the only thing that seems a little unnatural is her makeup, she looks older than she should. She introduces herself as Svelte, which I can only guess is our stylist.


	4. Tribute List and Form Update

Hey guys updated list, I also want to say that I'm sorry, but that I'm doing the point system. Also I maded up some mentor games because I wasn't told what game they won, if you don't like it or see a duplicate (other than Peeta and Katniss) please tell me and I'll change it.

**District One Tributes:**

**Boy:**

**Boy:**

**Girl:** Ruby Zershmeide (15)

**Girl:** Chassidy Manner (16)

**Mentors and Games they won:** Candy (84th)

**District Two Tributes:**

**Boy:** Vincent Waves (18)

**Boy:** Lance Fury (15)

**Girl:**

**Girl:**

**Mentors and Games they won:** Clyde Bonds (90th), Enobaria Fury (95th)

**District Three Tributes:**

**Boy:**

**Boy:**

**Girl:** Monkshood -Monk- Splice (15)

**Girl:**

**Mentors and Games they won:** Lani Talon (49th)

**District Four Tributes:**

**Boy: **Kevin Finn (15)

**Boy:**

**Girl:** Marissa Fiver (15)

**Girl:** Misty Blakely (18)

**Mentors and Games they won:** Finnick Odair (65th) Annie Odair (68th) Conner Odair (99th)

**District Five Tributes:**

**Boy:**

**Boy:**

**Girl:** Teagan Willow (14)

**Girl:**

**Mentors and Games they won:**

**District Six Tributes:**

**Boy:** Emit Taboo (13)

**Boy:**

**Girl:**

**Girl:**

**Mentors and Games they won:** Mannie (78th)

**District Seven Tributes:**

**Boy:**

**Boy:**

**Girl:** Sabrina Richards (17)

**Girl:** Brooke Richards (17)

**Mentors and Games they won:** Johanna Mason (61st)

**District Eight Tributes:**

**Boy:**

**Boy:**

**Girl:** Emma Yodiat (14)

**Girl:** Sophie Gondalzia (14)

**Mentors and Games they won:** Forto (88th)

**District Nine Tributes:**

**Boy:**

**Boy:**

**Girl:**

**Girl:**

**Mentors and Games they won:**

**District Ten Tributes:** Closed

**Boy:** Leo Beowoolf (18)

**Boy:** Tristan Daniel (15)

**Girl:** Artemis Renee Bronte (17)

**Girl:** Keid (pronounced Keed) Sylvester (15)  
**Mentors and Games they won:** Thrush Stanford (67th)

**District Eleven Tributes:**

**Boy:** Ryerson (Rye) Kindle (17)

**Boy:**

**Girl:** Selena Yodis (14)

**Girl: **Alloura Marzougi (12)

**Mentors and Games they won:** Celeste Harrisvet (87th) Lilly Green (92nd )

**District Twelve Tributes:** Closed

**Boy:** Thom Strove (17)

**Boy:** Isaac Fields (17)

**Girl:** Primrose -Rose- Mellark (16)

**Girl:** Maysilee -Mae- Hawthorne (16)

**Mentors and Games they won:** Haymitch Abernathy (50th) Katniss Everdeen-Mellark (74th) Peeta Mellark (74th)

**District Thirteen Tributes:**

**Boy:** Ash Hudson (12)

**Boy:**

**Girl:** Ariana Parsa (14)

**Girl:** Tara Hall (14)

**Mentors and Games they won:** No Mentors


	5. HEY PLEASE READ

Sorry I've been gone from this story lately guys, I had a bit of writer's block then sort of dropped the Hunger Games for a little while. I have a few books I need to finish reading then I'm going to re-read the trilogy again.

This is the list of tributes I have so far, you can still submit!

**District One Tributes:**

**Boy:**

**Boy:**

**Girl:** Ruby Zershmeide (15)

**Girl:** Chassidy Manner (16)

**Mentors and Games they won:** Candy (84th)

**District Two Tributes:**

**Boy:**

**Boy:**

**Girl:**

**Girl:**

**Mentors and Games they won:**

**District Three Tributes:**

**Boy:**

**Boy:**

**Girl:** Monkshood -Monk- Splice (15)

**Girl:**

**Mentors and Games they won:** Lani Talon (49th)

**District Four Tributes:**

**Boy: **Kevin Finn (15)

**Boy:**

**Girl:** Marissa Fiver (15)

**Girl:**

**Mentors and Games they won:** Finnick Odair (65th) Annie Odair (68th) Conner Odair (99th)

**District Five Tributes:**

**Boy:**

**Boy:**

**Girl:** Teagan Willow (14)

**Girl:**

**Mentors and Games they won:**

**District Six Tributes:**

**Boy:**

**Boy:**

**Girl:**

**Girl:**

**Mentors and Games they won:**

**District Seven Tributes:**

**Boy:**

**Boy:**

**Girl:** Sabrina Richards (17)

**Girl:** Brooke Richards (17)

**Mentors and Games they won:** Johanna Mason (61st)

**District Eight Tributes:**

**Boy:**

**Boy:**

**Girl:**

**Girl:**

**Mentors and Games they won:**

**District Nine Tributes:**

**Boy:**

**Boy:**

**Girl:**

**Girl:**

**Mentors and Games they won:**

**District Ten Tributes:**

**Boy:** Leo Beowoolf (18)

**Boy:** Tristan Daniel (15)

**Girl:** Artemis Renee Bronte (17)

**Girl:** Keid (pronounced Keed) Sylvester (15)  
**Mentors and Games they won:** Thrush Stanford (67th)

**District Eleven Tributes:**

**Boy:**

**Boy:**

**Girl:** Selena Yodis (14)

**Girl: **Alloura Marzougi (12)

**Mentors and Games they won:** Celeste Harrisvet (87th)

**District Twelve Tributes:**

**Boy:** Thom Strove (17)

**Boy:** Isaac Fields (17)

**Girl:** Primrose -Rose- Mellark (16)

**Girl:** Maysilee -Mae- Hawthorne (16)

**Mentors and Games they won:** Haymitch Abernathy (50th) Katniss Everdeen-Mellark (74th) Peeta Mellark (74th)

**District Thirteen Tributes:**

**Boy:**

**Boy:**

**Girl:** Ariana Parsa (14)

**Girl:** Tara Hall (14)

**Mentors and Games they won:** No Mentors

As you can see I still need to boys for districts 1, 2, 3, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 11, 13, and one boy for 4. I need girls for districts 2, 6, 8, 9, and one girl for 3, 4, and 5.

To submit just review or send an email to 

Please fill out this form:

**Name:**

**Age: **District Thriteen tributes have to be in between ages twelve and fourteen, maybe one of them will be fifteen

**Gender:**

**District:**

**Appearance:** Nothing to crazy, save it for the Capitol

**Personality: **Make it District appropriate, but don't go too deep, I may change it for my liking

**Family/Friends (And how they interact with each other):**

**Token:**

**Volunteered? Why?:** I'm going to need some people to volunteer, and not just from Career Districts

**Weaknesses: **subject to change, but probably won't

**Strengths: **subject to change, but probably won't

**History/Background:**

**Reaction at reaping:** subject to change, but probably won't

**Tessarae? If so, how much?:** make it reasonable

**Interview angle and quote:** the angle is subject to change, but probably won't

**Mentor (with personality and which Games they won): **Up to three for a district, expect for Thirteen, Twelve, and Four, their done already.

**Alliance:** With Careers, other Districts, also tell why

**Death:** sorry, but I have my victors in mind already, but if you want to have someone have a memorable death, then tell me. Some people are going to die in the bloodbath, I'll put names in a hat and pull them out randomly.

OPTIONAL-

**Chariot outfit (just describe it. Same with the others.): **subject to change, depends on what others say for their outfit.

**Interview outfit:**

You can sponser your tribute, for every tribute you put in you get five points to spend on your favorite, every review you get three points.

PM me with this form filled out or you tribute will not be put into these Games!

Thank you, and may the odds _ever_ be in your favor!


End file.
